¡Que día!
by C20-chan
Summary: Sakura se declararía. Hoy era su día./ Para Kakashi Hatake hoy era un mal día. /Déjame de disfrutar de esto Sakura-chan. kakasaku


No era muy difícil.

Sólo debía decirle lo que sentía. Algo muy, pero muy simple…cierto?

Se lo diría y ya. Luego actuaría normal. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Si la rechazaba, ella no le daría importancia. Haría como que nada hubiera cambiado.

Aunque su corazón se agrietase en el proceso.

…

¡Bueno ya! ¡Para ella no era tan fácil! ¡Tenía tantas dudas!

No sabia como reaccionaria él. La verdad es que el solo pensar que la rechazaría, hacía que la invadiera un gran dolor. Después de todo, ella tan solo se estaba guiando por pequeñas cosas, detalles mínimos que la hacian ilusionarse.

Como por ejemplo, que al pasar por su lado sus manos se rozaban, que la tocaba suavemente en los hombros y rostro más seguido; que siempre en los entrenamientos y misiones la ponía junto a él; que siempre que hablaba un poco con Sasuke, él se interponía o intervenía en la conversación (sin contar que tambien trataba que el Uchiha y ella estuvieran lo más lejos físicamente posible).

Eran cosas que pasan inadvertidamente para la mayoría de las personas, pero para Sakura Haruno no. Y estos la hacían pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, su amor fuera correspondido. Aunque una parte de sí misma lo dudaba.

Porque, ¿que sensei se iba a enamorar de su alumna, que la conocía desde que era una puberta y él un hombre hecho y derecho?

Podía considerarse en personas como Gai-sensei o Jiraiya-sama, pero no en Kakashi-sensei.

Sin embargo, su corazón y su mente no aguantaban más. Querían decir a los cuatro vientos (y a cierto ninja copia pervertido) que Sakura Haruno amaba, que amaba a Kakashi Hatake.

Y hoy, aunque con dudas y miedo, iba a ser el día.

Para Kakashi Hatake hoy no había sido un buen dia.

Para empezar, se habia despertado con una resaca increíble. Sabía que no debía haber aceptado el estúpido reto de Gai de ver quien podia tomar mas botellas de alcohol.

Luego, se chocó con con una sala llena de excremento de perro. Los culpables se encontraban tirados en cada lugar de esta, descansando, sin arrepentimiento por lo que habían hecho.

Después de recoger todo y que sus mascotas ninjas se llevaran un gran reto, fue a a los parques de entrenamientos (*), donde seguramente sus amados alumnos lo esperaban hace aproximadamente…..dos horas y media atrás.

Oh, pero eso no fue todo. En medio entrenamiento la lluvia los había agarrado, y Naruto "genialmente" (nótese el sarcasmo) había sugerido seguir entrenando bajo la lluvia en un luga lleno de barro. Ellos aceptaron su idea (aun no entendía como él y sus otros dos alumnos habían aceptado algo dicho por Naruto). Dicho entrenamiento había terminado en una guerra de barro titulada: " _Todos contra todos: más contra Kakashi-sensei"_ en la que, no sólo él mismo había terminado embadurnado de barro, sino tambien su Icha Icha favorito. Esto último había empeorado drásticamente su humor. Sakura tuvo que para su dichoso juego para que Konoha no ardiera (extrañamente cada vez que lo veía, la peli rosada se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba. _Adorable)._

También tuvo que soportar como Sasuke hacia técnicas increíbles (el niñato no se unió al juego sino que siguió entrenando) y que su pelirrosada favorita lo mirará con lo que él creía que era amor y admiracion. Apreto los puños y fruncio el entrecejo.

Hm. _Él podía hacerlo muchísimo mejor que ese niño._

Pero, cuando Yuki y Makoto estaban llegando a la parte más interesante del libro (aun con el barro siguió leyéndolo), Hatake Kakashi se llevó un sorpresa.

Su única estudiante (que pensaba que se habia ido con sus compañeros) sonrojada y sin mirarlo a los ojos, con voz temblorosa pero a la vez firme, estaba hablandole debajo del árbol en que ambos se encontraban cubriendose de la lluvia. Diciéndole algo que lo dejo en shock.

\- Yo...yo...Kakashi-sensei...,no… Kakashi -lo miró directamente a los ojos- Hace tiempo, que yo lo amo, Kakashi.

….

¿Ehh..?

Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

Recopilamos datos.

Su Sakura se acercaba, primero con timidez, pero luego firme, y le decía que lo amaba. A él. A Kakashi Hatake. No a Sasuke Uchiha. No. Ella amaba a su maestro. A él.

Sintió algo parecido al alivio y felicidad.

Entonces, aclarado el asunto, la pregunta era.

¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar? ¿Feliz, enojado, indiferente, alegre?

Nunca se había enfrentado a una situación así y no sabía que hacer. Bueno en realidad sí. Aunque tal vez no. Ósea, sí y no. Es decir no pero también sí sabía. Pero a la vez no. Lo que quería decir es si y si y no y si…..

Ah.

Tal vez debía dejar de pensar un poco y dejar llevarse por los instintos. Sakura estaba enfrente suyo esperando una respuesta, mientras la decepción y el dolor empezaban a pintarse en sus ojos. Y el no queria ver esa mirada en ella. No debía tardarse más.

\- Sakura.

\- ¿..Si? -estaba nerviosa.

El peligris se inclinó y, aún con la máscara, depósito un pequeño beso en su frente, mientras ella cerraba los ojos feliz pero también adolorida.

Si sensei la están rechazando.

Pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió otro toque de sus labios cubiertos por la tela en la punta de la nariz, la vez que unas manos enguantadas se posaban en sus mejillas. Un beso en una y un beso en la otra.

Un beso en el párpado y en el otro. Un beso en su mentón. Un beso en la esquina de sus labios. Un beso en su cabello. Y...finalmente, un beso pequeño en sus labios.

\- ¿Kakashi….?

\- Shh...déjame disfrutar de esto, Sakura-chan.

Lentamente bajo su máscara, y antes que ella diera una exclamación de sorpresa al ver su rostro (como rayos ocultó todo este tiempo semejante atractivo!), atrapó sus labios rápidamente. Feroz. Ya no quedaba nada de la suavidad y ternura de antes. Él estaba ansioso, y la quería toda ahora. No podía seguir con ese ritmo tan lento. Ya no. No después de probar esa fruta prohibida.

Sus lenguas peleaban para tener el control. Sus bocas se abrían y se movían al compás de la otra. Cuando se les hubo gastado el aire se separaron, a la vez que Kakashi le daba un último y pequeño beso, un roce apenas, para luego mirarse a los ojos.

\- ¿Eso significa un "Yo tambien"?

\- Eso significa un "Yo también", un "Eres mia", "No te dejaré nunca", con una pizca de "Haremos todo lo que dice Icha Icha" -dijo, con una sonrisita pervertida en su apuesto rostro.

\- Pervertido -le dio un Zape en la cabeza.

\- ¿Pero así me amas no? -la agarro de la cintura y ella puso sus brazos en su cuello.

\- Idiota. Obvio que si -y volvió a besarla mientras el la levantaba y hacía que lo rodeaba con sus piernas en plena área de entrenamiento. Después de todo llovía y nadie iría a entrenar con ese tiempo.

Sakura pensó que tal vez sí practicarian la enseñanzas de Icha Icha.

~¤~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~¤~

 **Valla. Hace mucho que no pasó x aqui. Bueno. Aclaraciones.**

 **(*) traté traté pero no pude recordar cómo se le decía a los lugares donde entregaban. Así que sólo puse parques de entrenamiento.**

 **No tengo perdón. Se que dejé historias sin completar. Y sinceramente no creo q lo haga. Yo no estoy hecha para historias largas. No tengo la suficiente inspiración para hacerlo. Lo siento.**

 **Pero que este one hot les alla**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
